1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection display apparatus and more particularly to a projection display apparatus provided with a projection optical system for focusing an image displayed on an image display element on a screen using a dioptric system and a catoptric system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, projection image display apparatuses in which an image displayed by an image display element is magnified and projected onto a screen by a projection optical system have been used. As for the projection optical system that can be used in such a projection display apparatus, a projection optical system that combines a dioptric system composed of a plurality of lenses and a catoptric system that includes a mirror is known as described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-323047.